


Dessert

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Dating an idol often meant going without them for a while & missing out on certain normal couple activities. Hakyeon had to make up for lost time with you but this was not how you expected it to happen.





	Dessert

It had been a while since Hakyeon could get some time away from work, though he couldn't manage to have the time off on Valentine's Day - he did manage for the day before which happened to be Friday the 13th. In the spirit of that infamous day, he had a particular idea in mind.

  
He told you to dress up for a nice romantic dinner though specifically stating that you should wear a skirt or a dress which you happily did though you wondered why he felt the need to specify that, still naively you were expecting a sweet night out with your boyfriend. What you weren't expecting was for him to supply you with the underwear he wanted you to wear for the night. Nor were you expecting there to be a vibrator inside of a pocket of the thong. In the car, he made you take off the pair you had been wearing & put on what he brought.

  
It was a nice restaurant, looked like an expensive place & was dimly lit. The environment seemed great for a romantic dinner, perhaps for all the other customers. However, your table was different. Hakyeon kept the remote for the vibrator in his hand, flicking between the intensity settings whenever he felt that it would tease you most. When a waiter came by, when you took a sip of your wine. He had you in the palm of his hand & yet he was sitting across from you. The vibrations teased your clit over & over mercilessly.

  
_"Oppa, why are you like this?"_ He chuckled, _"I know what you want & need. I've been away from you for a while because of work. You're craving for my attention. This is something that you have been missing out on, I just wanted to spoil you tonight."_ He turned up the vibrator to its highest setting again, you fought between wanting to close your legs & wanting to spread them further. You didn't know which would be worse. Your panties were already soaked through, you were scared to look at your skirt & the chair in fear that they were too.

  
It was so hard to focus on eating when your clit was throbbing from all of the vibrations. But somehow you managed to get through your dinner, it took far longer than it should have. You just wanted to leave the restaurant but he insisted that you have desert. _"Aren't you going to have any_ oppa _?"_ You ask him shakily  & he nods, _"I'll have my own dessert."_ He never ordered anything though.

  
Once he looked around  & saw that the other tables were distracted, as were you with the intense vibrations on your clit. He ducked under the table which had a table cloth that extended to the floor so that he was hidden from view. Suddenly you felt hands on your legs & you jumped slightly. Hakyeon was no longer across from you but you recognized those hands on you as they pulled down your underwear & spread your legs.

  
He breathed in your intoxicatingly musky scent from your wet pussy. He licked all over your wet labia & you bit your lip to keep from making any noise in the restaurant as his tongue traveled over your folds. You already felt incredibly sensitive after the vibrator had been torturing you for so long. Your entire body shook as he wrapped his lips around your still throbbing clit. Fuck, you needed him so badly but restraining yourself in public while he's eating you out is a whole new level of impossible but you couldn't deny that it was hot. You pushed his head into you further as you were panting & trying not to give away what Hakyeon's dessert was.


End file.
